grvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandvision Song Contest 4
Grandvision Song Contest 4, often referred to as GVSC 4 was the fourth edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. It was held in Skopje, . |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "L'amore esiste" |nex = 5 |pre = 3 |size = 300px}} Location Skopje (Macedonian: Скопје) is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Macedonia. It is the country's political, cultural, economic, and academic center. It was known in the Roman period under the name Scupi. The territory of Skopje has been inhabited since at least 4000 BC; remains of Neolithic settlements have been found within the old Kale Fortress that overlooks the modern city centre. On the eve of the 1st century AD, the settlement was seized by the Romans and became a military camp. When the Roman Empire was divided into eastern and western halves in 395 AD, Scupi came under Byzantine rule from Constantinople. During much of the early medieval period, the town was contested between the Byzantines and the Bulgarian Empire, whose capital it was between 972 and 992. From 1282, the town was part of the Serbian Empire and acted as its capital city from 1346. In 1392, the city was conquered by the Ottoman Turks who renamed the town Üsküp. The town stayed under Ottoman control over 500 years, serving as the capital of Pashasanjak of Üsküb and later the Vilayet of Kosovo. At that time the city was famous for its oriental architectureneeded. In 1912, it was annexed by the Kingdom of Serbia during the Balkan Wars and after the First World War the city became part of the newly formed Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (Kingdom of Yugoslavia). In the Second World War the city was conquered by the Bulgarian Army, which was part of Axis powers. In 1944, it became the capital city of Democratic Macedonia (later Socialist Republic of Macedonia), which was a federal state, part of Democratic Federal Yugoslavia (later Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia). The city developed rapidly after World War II, but this trend was interrupted in 1963 when it was hit by a disastrous earthquake. In 1991, it became the capital city of an independent Macedonia. Skopje is located on the upper course of the Vardar River, and is located on a major north-south Balkan route between Belgrade and Athens. It is a center for metal-processing, chemical, timber, textile, leather, and printing industries. Industrial development of the city has been accompanied by development of the trade, logistics, and banking sectors, as well as an emphasis on the fields of culture and sport. According to the last official count from 2002, Skopje has a population of 506,926 inhabitants; according to two unofficial estimates for more recent period, the city has a population of 668,518 or 491,000 inhabitants. Venue The National Arena Philip II of Macedonia (Macedonian: Арена Филип II Македонски) is a multi-purpose stadium in SkopjeNamed after the ancient King Philip II of Macedon, it is currently used mostly for football matches, but sometimes also for music concerts or other events. It is the home stadium of FK Vardar and FK Rabotnički from Skopje, both of which compete in the Macedonian First League, as well as the home ground of the Macedonia national football team on almost all occasions (the other venues rarely chosen being the Goce Delčev Stadium in Prilep, or SRC Biljanini Izvori in Ohrid). On the 30th of June 2015 the UEFA announced that the National Arena Filip II of Macedonia will host the 2017 UEFA Super Cup, Macedonia's first UEFA club competition final. The project for the south stand was designed in 1977 by architects Dragan Krstev and Todorka Mavkova from Beton. Construction of the stadium in present form began in 1978, with the building of the south stand which took two years to finish. The reconstruction and expansion started after a long delay in project implementation in January 2008. The construction of a new north stand was finished in August 2009 and was put in use on 2 August 2009, the Macedonian national holiday "Ilinden". Ten days later, on 12 August, the Macedonia national football team played a friendly match against the current World Champions Spain, as part of the 100-year anniversary of football in Macedonia.The reconstruction of the southern stand started in 2009, which was put into operation on 30 July of that year for the match between FK Rabotnički and FC Liverpool.4 Soon after, the construction of the new western and eastern stands started. By mid July 2012, the majority of the stadium was completed with the reconstruction of the new pitch and athletic track. On 25 July 2012, FK Vardar played FC BATE Borisov in the 2nd qualifying round of the UEFA Champions League to re-open the stadium. Since 2008, the stadium has seen investment of about two billion denari, or €32 million. The second phase, which got underway in November 2011, is the planned reconstruction of the pitch and athletic track. The athletic track around the pitch, from the original 6 will be extended to 8 running tracks and it will use Tartan track surface. Total cost for this phase is €3.5 million. By 2013 it should be finished with the completion of a new illuminated outer facade. The total construction cost for all actions related to the stadium in the period 2008-2013 is estimated to reach over €60 million. Before the name change to Philip II Arena at the beginning of 2009, the stadium was known as the Skopje City Stadium (Macedonian: Градски стадион Скопје, Gradski stadion Skopje). Semi-Final allocation draw Results Semi-Final 1 , and voted in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 , and the voted in this semi-final. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded in the final: Rank of non-qualifiers (66) (65) (63) (59) (59) (58) (58) (56) (56) (53) (53) (52) (45) (44) (40) (38) (37) (30) (25) (23) Other Countries Active GBU Members *' ' - An Albanian participation looks unlikely due to the implementation of several new rules and the timeframe of the contest. After the non-qualification of Albania in Zagreb, TV Klan has hinted they have intentions of withdrawing as there is much dissent about the results, however on the other hand rumours are going around that RTSH is interested in taking over. Albania's future in GVSC is uncertain. In the end TV Klan withdrew as a GBU member and RTSH became the official broadcster of the Albanian union in the Grandvision Song Contest. *' ' - The Icelandic HoD decided to withdraw for one edition, because of the problems that Iceland had in the last month. In the end though, they participated in GVSC. *' ' - The HoD of Kazakhstan decided to take a break from this edition due to bad placings and lack of interest. *' ' & - In a GBU meeting that hapenned on June 24 2015, Lebanon & Morocco were accepted to be part of the Grandvision Song Contest from the fourth edition. However a Head of Delegation was required to be found for these countries, so they can join in the future. A HoD for Lebanon was found on the June 27, however a HoD for Morocco was not found. *' ' - 1FLTV confirmed that they were interested in participating in the fourth edition, but nothing was decided. The country was looking for sponsors to help with a participation, particularly the artists. Beatrice Egli has already stated that she would love to return to the contest for Liechtenstein and that she'd support a participation. In the end the country withdrew for financial difficulties. *' ' - Lithuania initially confirmed for the fourth edition, but due to bad results they withdrew a week after the results of the third edition. *' ' - Montenegro considered withdrawing from the competition, due to lack of interest from the HoD, but it might come back in the fifth edition with a new HoD. In the end Montenegro missed the deadline and it was forced to withdraw from the fourth edition. *' ' - SRG withdrew for no reason *' ' - BBC decided to withdraw for one edition, due to bad results in the last two editions. Require GBU membership *' ', and - There have been rumors that these three countries will be able to participate from the fourth edition, however the GBU council declined these rumors and said that they will talk about these countries' participation in the following weeks. In the end only Lebanon and Morocco were accepted while Algeria, Egypt and Tunisia were not accepted. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Stine Bramsen # Viktor Frisk (Swedish representative in the first edition) # Polina Gagarina (Russian representative in the second edition) # Dragana Mirgovic # Cheraze # Viviana Grisafi # Nina Badrić # Aknese Rakovska # Christian Lugner # Loïc Nottet # Nina Sublatti # Antti Holma # Haifa Wehbe # Bogomil (Bulgarian representative in the first edition) # Ana Free (Portuguese representative in the third edition) Kristian Kjelling Anna Lisa (Italian representative in the third edition) Nikki Jamal (Azerbaijan´s representative in the third edition) Olia Tira Eleftheria Eleftheriou Anay Edita Kresakova Athena Manoukian Gigi Radics Rennata Albert II Prince Kasey Smith Alyona Lanskaya Amber